Every once in a while you are allowed to smile
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Kono's friend is perfect for one of the men . All kinds of fun to ensue
1. Chapter 1

A friend of kono's is coming to Hawaii and needs a job . While not having an interest at first in Danny or Steve they start to grow on her . Kono knows how her friend is and tells her she can trust the new family . She doesn't like how Danny's ex wife treats her new friend .

"OMG ! OMG ! Are you serious Kia ? When that is so awesome . I can hardly wait " Kono squealed as she walked into the 5-0 office . She notice Steve looking at her and kept walking past him but lowered her voice . Steve raised an eye brow in her direction with puzzlement . He looked over at the older of the two cousins .

" Don't look at me brah , I have no idea as to what is going on. But she seems pretty happy " Chin Ho grinned . He had not heard his cousin squeal like that in some time as a matter of fact the only person who could make her squeal like a little girl was her best friend . Jennifer Kia Maloney . She had gone to school in Hawaii when her father got transferred to Buffalo NY . But he knew the girls still stayed in contact .

Kono finished talking to her friend and was ready to explode . She walked out of her office looking like she was trying very hard to contain herself .

Steve and Chin watched her as she walked over ,almost vibrating with excitement . Steve had to smile it was good to see Kono smiling again. Lately the only person who made her smile was Gracie and after their last case of Danny once again almost dying . Rachel was taking matters into her own hands .

"What's up cuz ? " Chin asked her .

"Do you remember Kia ? My best friend , who lived here then left …."

"jenn, after you guys had that huge fight over that surfer and I had to break you guys up that Kia ?" Chin looked at her .

Steve's grin grew a little bit knowing that Kono was feisty back in the day too.

"Yep that is the one . Anyway she goes by Kia now . She is coming to Hawaii, something about her ex husband , being arrested on numerous charges that she had no idea about and thought it was a good idea to get out of town for awhile"

The smile on her face kept growing and growing which Steve and Chin couldn't help but replicate .

"if her ex husband is being charged with all these things won't she have to stay behind and testify against him or support him ?" Steve asked trying to recall the law about such things .

"Nah she had the marriage annulled , never kept up her wifely duties after they got married . He just because distant and un-interested then he started with other woman "

"How long where they married ?" Chin asked .

"Five years " kono signed . " I haven't seen her in seven" but then her smile came back . Chin knew that smile and hoped that he was wrong about what was going to come out of her mouth next .

"Kia would be perfect for Danny " she blurted out .

That was a surprise Chin thought she was going to say perfect for Steve. Apparently so did Steve because he had the same look on his face that Chin did.

"Danny " they said in unison.

Kono let the smile play on her lips " yeah sure why not Danny ? he is good looking, sweet , protective, romantic a great dad , an awesome cook, loyal, sexy those blue eyes and that smile…." Kono stopped herself realizing she may have said too much. She felt the heat creep into her cheeks as she looked at her cousin and friend .

Steve ,pretended to think about it but Danny really was all those things that Kono had said .

"She is right you know Danny ,while ranting and bitching all the time , he is the perfect guy …." Steve stopped at the front door opened and in walked the man they had just been talking about .

Danny stopped in his tracks not quite sure what to make of his family standing there all standing staring at him . Chin was the first one to say something .

"You were right ,those blue eyes are crazy" he laughed as he walked into his office closing the door before Danny had a chance to say anything .


	2. Chapter 2

A friend of kono's is coming to Hawaii and needs a job . While not having an interest at first in Danny or Steve they start to grow on her . Kono knows how her friend is and tells her she can trust the new family . She doesn't like how Danny's ex wife treats her new friend .

Danny looked over at his best friend who had the strangest look on his face, like he had a secret and was dying to tell someone. Danny looked over at Kono, her face was flushed and she was avoiding looking directly at him. Something was definitely going on and he wanted to know what it was. As he was about to ask, the theme song to Jaws played into the air. He looked at Steve who gave him a look of that was a better ring tone for his ex wife.

"Yes Rachel , oh hey Stan , ummm let me look but I should be able to take her sure . Why what is going on ?" Danny chuckled into the phone " That is really nice of you to do that for her . No I'm just feeling Zen today , just got to work and no one died yet today , so I am in a good mood . I will stop after work to see Rachel and arrange it . … Yep no problem Stan " Danny placed his phone back into his pocket and looked up . Kono had her head cocked to the side and so did Steve .

" Oh , Stan is taking my lovely ex wife to Switzerland for two weeks and asked if I could watch Grace . Of course the baby is going but he said he already asked Gracie if spending two weeks with her father would be okay and Gracie is more than excited about it ." Danny couldn't stop the smile that grew .

Everyone knew how much Danny loved his daughter and the little girl had grown all of them , so if the could spend two weeks with her , then it would be heaven .

Danny ,threw his mail down on his table and looked at the two who kept staring at him " What is this is going on with all of the checking me out ?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer.

Steve gave him a innocent look but his eyes dance with delight " oh Kono wants you to hook up with a friend of hers ,who is coming here to visit or live or something and I just want to hear the rant of how you aren't going to go on any blind dates with anyone because of your ex wife "

Kono, almost spit out her tea she was drinking and looked at Danny .

" Come on now Steve do I really sound like that ?"

"Yes !" they all chimed in unison .

Danny let out a sigh " Look, just because the second go round taught me a harsh lesson doesn't mean I'll never date again just not right now . That is all. What ?" he asked as all three of them sighed and went into there own offices .

It had been a quiet morning and no one was going to start complaining at all . After the last few weeks that they had had , a quiet afternoon is what they wanted . They all had plenty of paper work to catch up on .

Steve sat in his office ,just staring at the paper work, he heard the front doors open and then no footsteps . Steve tilted his head , and listened for anything . He knew the door wouldn't just open on its own . He heard paper rustle out on the table and keys hit the wood . Steve stood up and grabbed his gun that was resting on the desk beside him . He placed it in the holster but kept the strap off of it .

Carefully ,he stepped out into the hall way , he looked into Danny's office and saw him reading something on his computer screen . Danny looked up at him and instantly grabbed his gun and stood up to go see why Steve was wandering around so quietly . Danny walked out into the hallway following his partner and best friend . Steve nodded for him to stay there . Danny rolled his eyes a pushed past him. If there was a dangerous intruder shots would have been fired already.

Danny walked out to where Steve was looking and there stood a 5 foot something woman looking at the name plates on the wall. Her short dark auburn hair looking like it was on fire in the sun got Danny's attention . She turned and looked at him and a smile spread across her face. Until Steve came out yelling .

"5-0 who are you ?" Steve demanded . Danny only rolled his eyes .

The woman's smile got bigger " I'm looking for Kono . I'm Kia"

Danny went back down the hallway to get Kono " Hey your friend is in the main room ,having a gun pointed at her "

Kono jumped out of her chair and like a shot was in the main room looking at Steve , who looked embarrassed at pointing a gun at her friend

"Steve , how about you don't shoot the girl , it would look bad " Danny told his friend and as Kono saw the girl a loud scream came from her both men turned around and watched Kono run by and hug the shorter girl for a long time .

Danny had a smirk on his face as he watched the two girls then looked at Steve . Steve wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he lowered the gun and shook his head . " I never understood the scream and hug thing with women" Steve looked over at Danny for an explanation but the blonde only shrugged.

"Women are a lot different than us man , we can hug with out screaming and it means the same "

"Shut it you two, this is the friend I was telling you and Chin about ," she turned her attention back to her friend " I just hung up with you , how are you already here?"

"I called you from the car I got here a few hours an ago I know how you get about me and planes " she started to laugh . Kono scowled at her .

" That , that was not funny , we almost got thrown off the plane . Anyway let me introduce you to my boss and Danny the man I know you will end up marrying one day "

Kia , frowned at her friend " Kono, for once lets just drop my love life or lack of . And you tall dark and crazy , why would you aim a gun at a defenseless girl ? " She quipped out turning her attention at Steve.

"Because he lacks social skills , he would point at a kid before asking if the kid was lost " Danny piped in before Kono or Steve could answer .

A grin spread over Kia face as she turned on Danny " so my future husband ,you definitely are not from here and judging from the tone in your voice not that thrilled to be here . Well at your job yes , but who wears a tie in Hawaii , so you must be from Detroit or something right ?"

" No I'm from Jersey and I'll have you know Miss that this is my favorite tie my daughter got it for me "

Kia ,threw a glance at Kono " It's true . Come to my office tho and we can talk "

" Hey Ladies why doesn't Kono take the day off if anything comes up we will call you " Danny suggested . Steve nodded in agreement and rolled his eye when Kono ran up and hugged him . It wasn't like they had gotten days off very often so giving Kono some time perfect.

"Thanks boss" Kono hugged both men then grabbed her friends hand and ran out the door to a sliver corvette that was sitting in the doorway . Kono came back in with a sheepish smile "Keys" was all she said as she grabbed the keys off of the wood table .

While in the corvette, Kono was watching her closet friend carefully . The smile that always reached Kia's eyes just wasn't there anymore. They talked about things that were small and nothing exciting as they headed to Kono's apartment . The silence was making Kono curious . It really wasn't like Kia to be so quiet .

After Kono, waited for her friend to get settled in the extra room she decided to ask to ask her friend what was wrong .

"Kia, what's going on , it isn't like you to be so quiet " Kono, looked her friend over , she didn't look like the same girl she skyped a month ago . She had lost weight , the shine in her eyes was gone . Worry lines seemed more apparent and the zest she had just been missing .

"I'm okay, just getting out of that marriage is not agreeing with me , the annulment is being contested . Jared is saying that I have no reason to be leaving him and that we did sleep together after we were married . And that I'm never getting the divorce either, because the thought of me being touched by another man makes his sick. " Kia sighed she knew she shouldn't say another word about it .

"But enough about me , how have you been , which handsome guy in the office was yours? Let me guess since you tried to pawn off that blonde…."

Kono laughed out loud " That blonde , wow Kia , nice but no neither one is my type , and before you even start Chin is married now . So what do you want to do for the day surf?"

"I don't surf any more " Kia told her friend with a mater of fact face .

"I'm sorry did you just say that you didn't surf anymore ?" Kono scoffed at her friend "Okay then lets got catch some rays and go swimming or….." Kono was cut off before she could finish her sentence . Her cell phone interrupted her sentence .

"Kono. No not at all cuz , what's up ? No not a problem I'll be there as soon as I can " Kono looked at her friend .

"I'm sorry I have to go to work for a few hours ,will you okay ?"

That was the break she was looking for " No , I mean yeah I'll be fine . I'm a little tired so I might take a nap for a bit . You go to work and when you are threw we can go to dinner and drinks and dancing , if there is a place for all of that " this time she had a smile on her face that reached her eyes .

"Yeah , definitely , I shouldn't be to long , enjoy the nap" Kono told her friend as she gave her a quick hug and left the room. Kia , waited for the front door to close before she let out the air that was trapped inside her lungs .

She turned around and looked at the woman in the mirror, barely recognizing the person she rubbed her face and walked over to the bed that was beckoning her to lay on it. In a few minutes her eyes closed and her breathing went into a steady flow.

I know I was going to make it fluffy, but then I thought why do that?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a little under the weather today so I'm writing only a little bit today.

A few of your comments did make me laugh thank you

Steve was looking over at his best friend, studying him almost. Danny was a good looking guy , hair like the sun in the brightness , he had blue eyes that didn't do the color of the ocean justice and a smile that was very contagious . Danny was very animated with his personality too, kind of reminded Steve or Donald or Daffy duck. But he was Steve's best friend and kept Steve in line even though Steve would never admit it. He thought the world of Danny and wouldn't trade his partner in for anyone, he trusted Danny with his life. That is why he was concerned with his friend's happiness. Rachel had put the screws to him again with claiming that the baby was Danny's and then revealing that the baby wasn't Danny's.

Danny had been so excited about him and Rachel and Grace getting back together as a family. When Rachel dropped the bomb that she was wrong about the baby's father. Danny had taken it hard , even though he still came to work and did his job the best way he knew how , but the light that he usually had in his eyes ; was no longer there.

Steve was caught looking at his partner and smiled.

"What is with you checking me out lately, I know I'm stunning but coming on give your eyes a break. " Danny quipped smiling. Steve noticed that still no light shined in his eyes though.

"Hey so that girl was cute huh?"

"She was okay, not bad to look at why you thinking of hooking up with her?" Danny asked with curiosity.

"Nah, man I'm good I figured you would like this girl, I think she'd be your type "

"My type, since when do I have a type?"

"What everyone has a type Danny "

"I don't "Danny argued

"You don't ….hmmmm lets see what about Gretchen that amazing blonde I hooked you up with last month, or Rita the local that liked you, and Kim from Los Angeles she was cute. Monica had friends. Danny the way I see it you could have dated or slept with the whole island, plus there was Kono. But the only and I mean the only woman you take any kind of affection from is Rachel "

Danny looked up at his friend to figure out where is this outburst of concern for female companionship was coming from. He matched Steve darkened eyes with his own glare.

"I do fine with the ladies "

"I know you do but lately there haven't been any ladies."

"Leave it alone Steve okay?" Danny asked him and gave his friend a dirty look. Steve knew better than to bring up Rachel ,he knew it would put Danny in a bad mood . But seeing Danny in a bad mood was better than him ignoring his feelings. He also knew that Danny would break down and want to talk about whatever was bothering him for the moment. Danny would end up calling Steve and Steve of course would go over to his best friend's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Nope Steve is not hooking up with Danny , sadly as much as we all would enjoy that .

Kono, walked into the bull pen completely covered in mud. Chin was walking behind her with a huge grin on his face . Steve looked up from where he was sitting and he couldn't help but smile .

" wh…What happened to you ?" he asked trying to contain his grin .

"Had to take one for the team when the perp decided to throw the disk drive into the mud pit" she told him placing the computer drive onto the desk . Chin frowned when he watched her place it down .

" hey"

"Did , Kia call while I was gone ?" she asked the men sitting down .

" no why?"

" no reason , I knew she was going to take a nap but its 7 and I wasn't sure if she tried to call my cell which is dead now thanks to the mud bath it got . I'm just a little worried . I asked her if she wanted to go surfing and she told me she doesn't surf anymore . I think things are a little more serious than what she let on"

"Kono and Kia were a double surf team for about five years until she left . They where really good too . It's a shame she doesn't anymore . what are the plans for tonight ? Malia is gone until tomorrow morning, some conference in Main land ."

" I'm not sure if I can get Kia to come out so you guys go have a few beers and enjoy , if I can get her to go I'll give you a call, but right now I have to go home and shower"

Chin and Steve both nodded as Kono walked into Danny's office laughter when they heard Danny yelling at Kono for sitting on the chair full of mud .

" Took one for the team huh ?"

" Nah brah , the mosquitos were that bad she just went right in lol , me on the other hand got my ass bit up " Chin told him and scratched his arm that was covered in bites .

**Danny's office **

"**Wait , don't …..**on the chair all muddy" Danny tried but it was too late the muddy woman was already sitting on the leather chair , she gave him a smile as he frowned at her .

" You were divorced right ? and went through all kinds of emotional roller coasters right?" she asked him studying him carefully .

Danny gave her a grin " Yes I went through the heartbreaking reality of my wife deciding my job was to dangerous for her and my daughter that she left me and took my daughter to the pineapple infested island and I still try to get out of bed in the morning with happy thoughts . While in my head , I think of things I like about the sandy place I call home and then mull over how many times my wife…. I'm sorry my ex wife was right about how dangerous my job is because on my first day I was shot. Why do you ask"

" Clearly I shouldn't have" Kono smirked " Its just … I don't know Kia seems off. I'm hoping that a few days away from her husband is all she needs . I was going to have you to talk to her but after all that maybe not ."

Danny gave her a smile " Look, I know that this is your friend , all I can say to you is if she wants to tell you then she will, if not then don't say anything until you have too, are you coming out for drinks tonight?"

"I was thinking about it just to give her time to settle in , I'll give her a call and see if she wants to go. Just something is wrong and she isn't telling me and it bothers me because Chin and I and Kia where so close and now it feels like she is so far away. Thanks Danny ." Kono gave him a wink as she walked out of his office . He sighed inwardly . He felt good giving someone else advice on divorce , it was never easy to be in a loveless marriage , at least that was what he had heard . His wasn't for the lack of being in love with his wife or her with him . Danny looked back down at his stack of paperwork .

The door opened slightly and now Steve was walking over to sit in the chair across from him but stopped when he saw the mud in the chair . He looked at the chair and then looked at Danny .

"What ?"

"what's with the mud ?"

" Kono , sat down before I could stop her" Danny yawned . Steve frowned at him " Hey you aren't crapping out on me are you ?"

" No , this paper work just sucks plus I still have to input all this data" Steve snatched the pen out of his hand . " and you are done , come on lets get Kono and Chin". Danny nodded in agreement as he shut down his computer and followed Steve out of his office .

More later…..


End file.
